skyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Stronghold
Will Stronghold is the main protagonist of the Disney Sky High film. He is the son of the world's greatest superhero team, the Commander and Jetstream. Will is by far the most powerful student at Sky High, having inherited both his father's super strength, his mother's flight and possibly resistance to some attacks. He is usually targeted at his school by both the school bullies, Lash and Speed and his family's arch nemesis, Royal Pain. At first, Will is shy and timid but later becomes more open towards others and becoming popular, after he got his powers. His best friend is Layla who later starts dating him. Appearance Will is a light-skinned 14-year old boy with dark brown hair which he usually styles pulled back. He usually wears red and orange and blue lines clothes later one he wore a red shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans and two red shoes Super Powers, Super Strength will discovered he was stronger than a bull when fighting warren peace and royal pain he was so strong and tough also he discovered he had his mothers super sonic flight to fly and to fight royal pain one more time and he won will also has super invulnerability he also survived a fight with warren peace and royal pain he is the son of the best Two Super Heroes Ever Relationships Layla Williams (Best friend ; girlfriend) Layla has Agrokinesis she can control plants to do her bidding she also has plant manipulation as well being able to grow plants. Layla is the bestfriend of Will since first grade. They had a misunderstanding because of Gwen telling Layla that Will doesn't like her and telling her that the whole school knows that she has a crush on Will. But she forgave Will because Will realized that he was wrong being a little snobbish to the sidekicks after he was made a hero. They became lovers after the war against Royal Pain (Gwen) and was seen floating and kissing outside the school during the continuation of the Homecoming. (See:Layla) Gwen Grayson (Ex-girlfriend ; arch-enemy) Gwendolyn is the ex-girlfriend and arch-enemy of Will. Will developed a crush on her when she first saw her and had a relationship with her. But after Gwen told Layla that Will doesn't like her, Will dumped Gwen that caused the break-up of the two so Will decided not to go at the Homecoming because of the breakup. He read the yearbook of his father and saw a girl named Susan "Sue" Tenny who looks perfectly like Gwen. When he turned it to the next page, he saw that girl holding the Pacifier (which was lost after Speed took it by the commands of Gwen) and thought that she was Gwen's mother. When he discovered that Sue, Gwen and Royal Pain are the same person, he was shocked. He fought against her and was very successful in defeating Gwen. Warren Peace (Best friend ; former enemy) Warren is the ex-archenemy, later best friend of Will, initially, the two are in conflict, due to the rivalry of their two fathers, since Warren's father, is a super-villain, while Will's father is the city hero, along with his wife. Steve Stronghold (Father) Steve Stronhold a.k.a the Commander is Will's father. As the Commander, he is the world's strongest superheroes, displaying superhuman strength and invulnerability, and is a successful businessman in his secret identity. Josie Stronghold (Mother) Josie Stronghold a.k.a Jetstream is Will's mother. She is a successful real estate agent. As Jetstream, she has the power of supersonic flight ; she is also touted as being an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Quotes * (At lunch, in the cafeteria) ''Will Stronghold: OK. Am I crazy, or is that guy really looking at me?'' ''Zach: Dude.'' ''Will: What?'' ''Zach: That's Warren Peace.'' ''Layla: That's Warren Peace?'' ''Zach: Yeah.'' ''Layla: I've heard about him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain. Barron Battle.'' ''Will: Where do I come in?'' ''Ethan: Your dad busted his dad. Quadruple life sentence.'' ''Magenta: No parole until after his third life.'' ''Zach: That's great. It’s my first day of Sky High, and I already have an archenemy. Hmm.'' * (At Power Placement) ''Coach Boomer: Kid, quit messin' around. I haven't got all day. What's your power? '' Will Stronghold: I don't have one. ''Boomer: Stronghold. SIIIIIIIIDE. KICK! Category:Heroes Category:Sky High Students Category:Super strong Category:Flight Category:Males Category:Characters